1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording control system including a control device and a recording device that can connect to the control device, to a control method of the recording control system, and to the recording device.
2. Related Art
Systems having recording devices, such as printers, that record using predefined templates are known from literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2012-048415. This type of recording device records according to a template based on control commands input from a control device.
Because the recording device in such systems can record based on templates, there is a desire to use this ability of the recording device to record based on templates to add value to the recorded output (printout), such as to record images that improve user convenience.